Israel Invasion
by anakkeong
Summary: Israel menyerang Konoha! Apa yang dilakukan Akatsuki untuk menumpas mereka? Check it out! :D


― **Israel Invasion ―**

**Naruto © ****Masashi Kishimoto**

_Warning_: **AU, OOC, typo(s), berantakan, mending jangan dibaca.**

**Bagi yang tetep mau baca, **

**semoga terhibur!**

.  
.

Perseteruan Israel-Hamas di jalur Gaza bukan lagi suatu berita yang tabu bagi kita. Betapa tidak, beritanya pun sampai saat ini masih kita temukan di media massa dan _search engine_, masih dibahas oleh para kritikus internasional, dan kadang menjadi topik dalam diskusi mahasiswa dengan tema yang terkait. Sudah ribuan warga Palestina yang tak berdosa, gugur akibat bengisnya serangan tentara Israel.

Tapi, apa jadinya kalau Israel, dengan tanpa tedeng aling-aling ada Limbad makan beling, justru menyerang Konoha desa tercinta kita?

_Dafuq is this shit?!_ Apa urusan lo sama Konoha sih?!

Rasanya pengen narik gemes hidung-hidung mereka terus selipin deh petasan korek ke lubangnya. Duarr. Selesai.

Oh, tapi tenang, pemirsa. Selama Akatsuki masih menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan, maka semua akan beres seberes-beresnya.

.

(9-.-)9

.

Dalam tiga hari terakhir, seluruh penghuni desa Konoha dihantui bayang-bayang kematian. Israel yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba datang menginvasi desa yang sama sekali tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan mereka. HTS-an aja nggak pernah, apalagi pacaran. Ibaratnya kayak kamu yang nggak pernah menjalin hubungan apapun sama orang yang kamu taksir, kamu juga nggak pernah ngungkapin perasaan kamu ke dia, lalu kamu lihat dia lagi jalan berdua sama orang lain, lalu tanpa memastikan orang lain itu cewek atau cowok, saudaranya apa bukan, lalu kamu menghadang dia, dan tanpa ba-bi-bu, kamu bantai dia pake AK-47!

Gila! Apa banget kan?!

Oke, bagi kamu yang mendadak galau silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera di pojok sana.

.

Tapi ya udahlah. Nggak perlu terlalu dipikirin apa alasan mereka. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah: Konoha sedang di ambang kehancuran!

.

(9-.-)9

.

Dentuman bom dan rentetan bunyi tembakan terdengar di mana-mana. Dari warga sipil, pejabat, militan dan anggota militer Konoha, semua bekerja bahu-membahu melancarkan serangan balik atas invasi Israel yang membabi buta. Tak terkecuali mereka, para personel Akatsuki yang memang tergabung ke dalam Satuan Militer Konoha.

Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Deidara.., telah berpakaian loreng khas tentara militer lengkap dengan helm baja, _goggle_ (kacamata pelindung), _bulletproof vest _(rompi anti peluru), _kneepad _(pelindung lutut), _elbow pad _(pelindung siku), sepatu boot, dan sarung tangan tebal. Mereka memegang senjata masing-masing, siap menggempur pasukan Israel. Oh sori, minus Deidara. Doi disandera oleh tentara Israel yang menyusup ke markas ketika doi lagi mandi. Mereka pikir dia cewek blonde.

Sekitar 971 orang tewas, dari 165 juta penduduk di Konoha. Mampukah Akatsuki mengembalikan kedamaian desa seperti sediakala? Bagaimana cara mereka membebaskan kembali Deidara dalam kondisi utuh dan bernyawa?

(9-.-)9

**DHUAAAARRRRRR… **

Sebuah pesawat jet tempur milik Israel menjatuhkan bom lagi ke daerah pemukiman. Orang-orang berlarian kesana kemari mencari perlindungan. Bersembunyi di terowongan, di semak-semak, dan di bunker-bunker yang ada di sisi jalan. Mereka yang konsisten menjaga jam tidurnya tetap 8 jam meski hidupnya sedang terancam, pasti mati duluan sebelum sempat sadar dan kabur dari ledakan.

.

Kakuzu yang saat itu tak jauh dari sumber ledakan, terkena percikan bom tersebut yang mengakibatkan salah satu jantungnya hancur. Padahal saat itu doi lagi jongkok di balik tembok sambil membidik, tapi dia nggak liat kalau ada pesawat seliweran sambil ngejatuhin bom (mungkin karena kupingnya ketutup kudungan). Ia pun terkapar pingsan.

Melihat sahabatnya sekarat berlumuran darah, Hidan yang kebetulan lewat sambil lari rempong karena bom tadi, lekas meminta pertolongan medis melalui _walkie talkie_-nya.

"Tolong! Tolong teman saya! Dia hampir matiii," pintanya dengan suara serak-serak mau nangis.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit, akhirnya dua orang tentara medis datang. Sakura dan Shizune cepat-cepat menggotong seonggok tubuh bercadar milik Kakuzu yang sedang pingsan dan melarikannya ke tenda pengobatan.

Saat menuju tenda, Kakuzu siuman. Ia sadar, ia sedang digotong oleh tentara cewek yang cantik nan belia. Yakin akan ditangani oleh mereka, doi pun pura-pura masih pingsan sambil ngebayangin saat dadanya digrepe-grepe nanti.

.

Sampai di tenda, tubuh Kakuzu dibaringkan di samping korban-korban luka lainnya. Shizune dan Sakura meninggalkannya untuk menandu korban lain. Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita renta mendekati Kakuzu, membuka pakaian militer yang dikenakannya.

Sadar tubuhnya sedang disentuh oleh tangan yang tak sesuai harapan (keriput -red), Kakuzu sedikit membuka sebelah matanya untuk memastikan.

.

"Buset. Neneknya Sasori ngapain ada di seneee?!" pekiknya dalam hati. Ia _shocked_, lalu pura-pura mati.

(9-.-)9

**Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! -Ctrek!**

Itachi mengokang senapannya lagi setelah berkali-kali mengarahkan tembakan ke tentara musuh yang mengendap-endap di semak belukar. Namun bidikannya selalu meleset karena tentara itu menghindar gesit sembari koprol ke segala arah. Terakhir Itachi liat, dia koprol ke jurang.

"Sialan," keluhnya sambil ikut koprol ke jurang. Ya nggak lah! Maksudnya, Itachi melupakan sasarannya yang kemungkinan sudah tewas kepentok batu jurang itu, kemudian berlari ke arah berlawanan memburu sasaran lain.

(9-.-)9

Di lain tempat, Kisame terlihat sedang berjalan setengah mengendap mengikuti seorang tentara Israel yang memasuki area pasar. Melihat toko kembang Yamanaka akan jadi sasaran tembak oleh tentara tersebut, emosi Kisame memuncak. Sebagai makhluk berperikeikanan ia bergegas menyelamatkan si empunya toko.  
"Neng Ino! Awas leda-AAAAAAAAAAK."

.

**Ratattatatatatata! Ratatatatatattataa! Ratatattatatatatatat!**

.

Beruntung Kisame datang di saat yang tepat. Meski yang jejeritan tadi justru Kisame, meski toko kembang Ino telah hancur, nyawa Ino terselamatkan setelah ditarik tangannya oleh Kisame. Mereka berlari menunduk menjauh dari lokasi tersebut, dan masuk ke sebuah bunker terdekat.

.

"Makasih ya, Bang," ucap Ino di sela napasnya yang masih ngos-ngosan, sembari mengikat rambut panjangnya yang terurai lepas.

"Sama-sama, Neng. Neng Ino gapapa kan?" Ngeliat Ino, Kisame meleleh. Cewek kalo lagi nguncirin rambut itu cantik ya, pikirnya. Wajahnya serius tapi kalem, tangannya lihai memainkan ikat rambut dan rambutnya dirapikan dengan tangan satunya lagi. Duh, jadi ngebayangin kan. :3

Darah pun menetes keluar dari hidung Kisame. Warna kulit mukanya yang biasanya biru berubah jadi pink.

"Gapapa, Bang. Cuma tangan saya agak lecet kena cakar kuku Abang..," Ino menjawab seadanya sambil nunjukin pergelangan tangannya yang terluka. "Eh? Bang Kisa sakit?" tanya Ino dengan ekspresi iba ngeliat Kisame yang tiba-tiba mimisan dan mukanya jadi kayak ikan busuk (pink kebiru-biruan).

"Gapapa kok, Neng. Ehehehe…"

.

.

.

Itachi, yang kebetulan melewati area pasar tak sengaja melihat partnernya, Kisame sedang bersama seorang gadis. Cewek yang mengingatkannya pada kejadian di masa lalu saat Itachi masih menjadi tentara _rookie_.

"Cewek pirang itu." Ia mulai mengingat-ingat.

_= Flashback =_

_Itachi membenci hidupnya._

_Setelah membantai orang tuanya sendiri, ia ditinggal pergi adik satu-satunya, Sasuke yang setengah mati membenci dirinya. Sasuke kabur ke Uzbekistan bersama Orochimaru untuk sekolah coret-kecantikan-coret militer di sana. _

_Tak ada lagi orang tercinta, Itachi merasa hidupnya sudah tidak berarti apa-apa._

_Satu-satunya yang kini ia cintai hanya Konoha, dan ia memutuskan untuk mengabdikan hidupnya pada desa ini._

_Hingga suatu ketika di hari berhujan, Itachi terbaring di jalan yang jarang dilalui orang dengan luka tusuk di perutnya. Luka tusuk yang meski tidak terlalu fatal, namun menguras daya hidupnya tetes demi tetes. _

_Sedang sekarat begitu, terlintas banyak hal random yang menumpuk di benak Itachi sejak lama. Kemanakah sebenarnya ayam-ayam Adi? Rumah Jefri yang benar itu di sebelah mana? Apakah saat kita mengenyot susu Real Good kenyot, kita bisa tiba-tiba terkena hydrocephalus?_

_Bukan, bukan hal-hal seperti itu yang seharusnya terpikir di saat seperti ini._

_Merasakan sakit di perutnya semakin parah, Itachi sadar ia telah menjadi korban iklan._

_Ah, menanti ajal tanpa dikelilingi orang-orang tercinta di tempat yang dingin dan sepi seperti ini, mungkin pantas bagi kematian seorang pembantai, pikirnya._

_._

_._

_._

"…_bertahanlah! Bantuan akan segera datang!"_

_Suara yang panik dan histeris menyadarkannya. Dan saat Itachi membuka mata, ia temukan gadis pirang itu, bersimpuh di sisinya sembari menekan lukanya dengan kain._

_Sudah lama sekali, Itachi tak pernah melihat orang lain tersenyum tulus padanya, apalagi bersedih untuknya. Namun gadis pirang itu; menangisinya seperti menangisi keluarga sendiri._

_=oOo=_

"…dia yang nolong gue waktu itu." Itachi tersadar dari lamunannya. Buru-buru ia lepas rompi anti peluru yang ia kenakan, lalu menghampiri Kisame dan Ino yang sedang berdiri di samping bunker sambil mengawasi situasi sekitar.

"Pakai ini ya." Itachi memberikan rompinya pada Ino. "Bahaya banget berkeliaran di luar bunker tanpa _vest_."

(9-.-)9

"Bekal makanan dari markas masih ada?" tanya Pein pada Konan yang berdiri agak jauh darinya. Pein-Konan dengan pakaian militer begitu nampak seperti Alice dan Carlos di _Resident Evil Series_. Sangar, tapi hawt gitu.

"Ada. Nih." Konan melempar bungkusan kroket berisi potongan keju, wortel dan kentang. Pein langsung membuka bungkusan tersebut dan memakannya, sekalian bungkus-bungkusnya. "Kroket." Itachi teringat sesuatu.

.

"Nan." Pein duduk sambil memegangi dagunya, berpikir keras.

"Hm?" sahut Konan tanpa menoleh. Doi lagi sibuk sama petasan kertasnya yang sampe sekarang doi sendiri nggak tahu gunanya apa untuk saat ini, selain buat ngagetin orang lewat, atau ngusir orang pacaran yang berdua-duaan saat jam sholat tarawih.

"Kamu inget nggak, sekitar tiga tahun lalu, waktu Deidara ngeram diri berhari-hari di bangsal?" tanya Pein, masih megangin dagunya.

"Tiga tahun lalu? …hmm. Oh! Iya, inget. Emang kenapa?" Konan menjawabnya sambil memilin kertas petasan menjadi gulungan-gulungan kecil.

"Waktu itu dia bilang kalo dia lagi ngerakit roket kan, Nan? IYA KAN, NAN?!" Pein bertanya lagi dengan nada suara yang mulai gak nyante. Hidungnya kembang-kempis.

"Iya. Terus? Satu, dua, tiga..." yang ditanya tetep woles sambil ngitungin petasan pilinannya.

Kesal melihat tingkah partnernya yang masa bodoh, Pein menyingkirkan semua petasan di meja Konan.

"Sayang, kumohon lihat aku dulu..." pintanya dengan wajah sendu, tatapannya nanar kayak anak kucing minta nete.

"Apa sih? Terus kenapa kalo Deidara bikin roket?" Merasa kesibukannya diusik, Konan mulai bete.

"Roket itu bisa kita gunakan untuk mengusir mereka yang telah memporakporandakan desa kita!" kata Pein berapi-api.

(9-.-)9

Deidara disekap di sebuah gubuk di hutan yang tak terkunci, pintunya hanya diikat dengan tali rotan yang tebal. Zetsu, dengan kemampuan khususnya, masuk ke dalam tanah dan muncul tepat di dalam gubuk tempat Deidara disekap. Ia lepaskan ikatan yang menjerat tubuh kawan cantiknya itu, lalu membakar tali yang mengunci pintu gubuk tersebut. Deidara pun bebas.

Dari hutan, Deidara menuju ke tenda terdekat untuk memakai perlengkapan militer yang sudah disiapkan. Di sana sudah ada Sasori yang memang menunggunya sambil beristirahat.

"1 jam 12 menit 56 detik," ujar Sasori sambil melihat ke _stopwatch_-nya dengan tampang bosan.

.  
.

Sambil menunggu Deidara berkemas, Pein mengutus Tobi untuk pulang ke markas mencari kunci bangsal berisi roket di kamar Deidara.

.

.

Kunci itu berada di dalam sebuah kotak yang terbuat dari kayu jati, campur aduk tertimbun di antara kunci-kunci lain dan harta benda Deidara yang kurang begitu berharga. Tobi langsung membuka kotak yang memang tak dikunci itu, lalu menghubungi Deidara melalui _walkie talkie_-nya untuk memastikan ciri-ciri kunci yang dimaksud.

"Dei! Ini Tobi. Gue disuruh Pein buat cari kunci bangsal di kamar lo."

"Hah? Buat apaan, un?"

"Katanya, dia mau ngeluarin roket rakitan yang lo bikin tiga tahun lalu."

"Buat ngebom mereka? Ya elah, itu roket gue bikin cuma iseng-iseng, lagian belum tentu bisa ngeluncur, un!"

"Ya apa salahnya dicoba? Udah, bawel lu. Ini perintah pimpinan!"

"Ya udah, buruan cari, un!"

"Kuning, panjang?"

"Iya iya!" 

"Dari kuningan?"

"Bisa jadi bisa jadi!"

"Dari besi?" 

"Tidak tidak!"

"Dari katun?"

"Tidak tidak tidak!"

"Ada rendanya?"

"Tidak!"

"Warnanya putih kekuning-kuningan?"

"Tedaaaak!"

"Ada tulisan 'Deidara, Man of Beauty'?"

"Plis, Tob. Itu kolor gue. -_-"

"Ou, sori. Jadi yang mana? Barang-barang lo campur aduk, gue sampe lupa tujuan awal gue buka box ini apa."

"Kunci yang kuning, paling panjang, paling berat, ada ukiran huruf B di salah satu sisinya, un." 

"Oh... Ada, nih. Bilang kek dari tadi!"

Tobi langsung menutup pembicaraan dan bergegas keluar membawa kunci tersebut.

(9-.-)9

Setelah beberapa menit mengganti pakaiannya menjadi seragam perang, Deidara pun keluar dari tenda dengan gagahnya. Dia keliatan seperti banci salon yang lagi ikutan _Be a Man_.

"_Watch out, Israel! Here I come! Hahahahaha –Ckrek!"_ katanya dengan ketawa khas pemain antagonis yang mau ngerebut harta anak yatim.

Sementara Sasori cuma duduk diem dengan tampang bete abis. Secara doi nungguin hampir 2 jam karena Deidara ngotot nggak mau ditinggal waktu ganti kostum. Takut ada yang nyulik lagi, katanya.

.

"BURUAN BENCONG NGGAK USAH FOTO-FOTO DULU NAPA." Sasori mencak-mencak.

Ooh, rupanya bunyi 'ckrek' tadi berasal dari kamera HP Deidara.

"Siap, un! Gue udah rapih! Ayok kita cabut, un!" ajak Deidara bersemangat.

"An un an un. Lo belom rapih, bihun. _Reslitting_ celana lo kebuka." ujar Sasori sambil ngeloyor pergi menenteng senjatanya.

(9-.-)9

Pein telah memanggil semua teman-teman Akatsuki-nya untuk berkumpul di depan bangsal, menanti kedatangan si perancang roket, Deidara. Plus Ino yang turut berada di sana, telah mengenakan pakaian perang lengkap (pemberian Itachi) seperti yang lainnya.

Ino sebenarnya adalah mantan tentara medis senior, hanya saja dia terpaksa mengundurkan diri karena harus meneruskan usaha orang tuanya di dunia perbungaan. Makanya, Itachi sempat kaget saat melihat Ino cukup cekatan menggunakan _LMG_ (_Light_ _Machine Gun)_ _M249_ _SAW_ (_Squad Automatic Weapon) _yang terpasang diJeepmiliter sewaktu menuju bangsal bersama Kisame.

'Ratattatatatatatatatta!' Begitu bunyinya. Wow, cekatan sekali.

Deidara telah nampak dari kejauhan, berlari dengan _Assault Rifle _di punggungnya, sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kanan seperti _Miss Universe_ kebelet pup, diikuti Sasori yang berjalan menunduk sambil _facepalm_.

Yang dinanti akhirnya datang, semua yang berada di sana bersorak. Deidara langsung membuka pintu bangsal menggunakan kunci yang diberikan Tobi.

Sebuah roket berdiameter 1,5 m, dengan panjang 10 m dikeluarkan dari bangsal tersebut beserta peluncurnya yang terpasang pada kendaraan artilleri berupa truk ukuran sedang. Perangkat itu terdiri dari muatan roket (_payload_) yang ―semoga― mampu terbang dan jatuh tepat pada sasaran yang telah ditentukan (_homing_), setelah terlepas dan terpisah dari peluncur roket. Rudal ini berseri DEI174-124-AJH atau bisa dibaca: 'Deidara ajah'.

"Roket ini berbahan bakar propelan padat. Dan seinget gue, menurut perhitungan yang gue terapin di roket ini, ni roket bisa terbang kira-kira setinggi 5 km, _homing_ hingga jarak 15 km, dan jangkauan ledakannya lumayan sempit, sekitar 4 km. Bisa dibilang ini mirip miniatur-nya Exocet MM38, rudalnya Prancis." Deidara mulai menjelaskan layaknya tutor, tatapannya serius. Yang lain cuma manggut-manggut.  
"Cara kerja roket ini layaknya proses pelepasan pesawat angkasa luar. Saat roket melakukan separasi, _payload_ dan motor berpisah. Dan…"

"…dan?" tanya Pein penasaran.

"…dan meskipun roket ini dilengkapi _guidance waypoint system_, jadi semacem _target-seeker_ gitu, gue nggak terlalu yakin ni roket bakal meledak saat mengenai sasaran, hiks." Deidara pasrah.

"Penjelasannya nanti aja, Dei. Lo luncurin sekarang, soal ni roket berfungsi apa nggak, kita liat nanti. Demi Jashin, gue yakin roket lo pasti meledak," ujar Hidan sambil merangkul Deidara, memberi semangat.

Deidara tersenyum, "Oke. Tapi janji ya, lo semua jangan marah kalo ternyata ni rudal sistemnya rusak trus nyungsep ke sawah-sawah."

"Siaappp," semua berujar kompak.

Deidara pun naik ke belakang truk, mengarahkan tabung peluncur ke arah laut di mana kapal-kapal para tentara Israel berlabuh.

Ia menginstruksikan kepada semua yang ada untuk menjauh dari truk artilleri itu demi keamanan, dan siap mengoperasikan peluncur untuk melakukan pelepasan roket. Semua diam, memandangi roket yang cukup lama tidak menampakkan reaksi apapun.

Beberapa menit berselang, terlihat kepulan asap keluar dari bawah roket tersebut. Asapnya yang hitam dan bergumpal-gumpal membuat pandangan mereka kabur. Dan…

.

**SYUUUUUZZZZZZZHHHHH….**

Roket itu meluncur dengan sukses.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan sambil mendongak ke atas, terpukau melihat terbangnya roket itu sampai wujudnya hilang tertutup awan, hanya jejak asapnya saja yang terlihat.

Sekitar 3 menit menunggu, sebuah dentuman keras terdengar dari arah laut.

**DDDDDHHHUUUAAAARRRRRRRRRRR…..**

Deidara melompat girang lalu memeluk orang di sampingnya, Sasori. Tobi melompat ke dalam kepompong di sampingnya, memeluk Zetsu. Pein memeluk Konan. Hidan memeluk Kakuzu. Kisame memeluk Itachi. Itachi memeluk Ino. Yang setelah sadar, Ino refleks menamparnya. Walaupun pelan namun bunyinya cukup terdengar. PLAKKK!

Itachi berbalik badan lalu tersenyum nakal sambil memegangi bekas tamparan Ino, kemudian mengantongi bekas tamparan itu.

.  
.

.

**TAMAT**


End file.
